


Bordering on Love

by hands0me_rhys



Series: Parallels [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, i am in grahamscott hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands0me_rhys/pseuds/hands0me_rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pad of a thumb rubbed circles in his hip, Nathan tries to be mean, to be unattainable in the bliss of sleep. But Warren is too sweet to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bordering on Love

"Nate."

Fingers card through dirty blonde hair, and the Prescott grunted, catching at his partner's wrist, pushing at sly limbs. "Fuck off." He muttered, and lips press against the nape of his neck, soft and resigned, teeth grazing pale flesh with little resistance. Nathan is mean, he always has been. Warren doesn't see that.

Not of the facade of a scowling twenty-something, of a boy raised around bickering and cruel adults, a rich brat on the brink of success. He's too sweet, too _good_ for Nathan to feel like he deserved someone like Warren Graham. Hearing  _Nate_ is enough.

It's enough for him to fall in love even more, even if he'd already given his heart away, even if a ring sits prettily on his right hand. His heart swells as the days pass.

"Baby?" The brunette pouted, nuzzling his face between the crook of Nathan's neck and the outline of his shoulder. The blonde shivered, a smile edging on his lips, eyes sliding open, feigning a glare. "I'm trying to  _sleep_." Warren whined in response, and his leg kicks over the covers, slumping to fixate himself on top of his partner, his combined weight dipping the left side of the bed. 

"Nathan.." His nose bumped against the blonde's cheek, and Nate sighed, his fingers brushing back brown hair, lingering on his jaw, blunt nails itching against the geek's skin.

"Too early for this." The blonde responded hoarsely, kissing his chin, and Warren grins, resilient and beckoning. The brunette on top of him pressed wet kisses against his mouth, and Nathan is putty in his hands, nipping at his lips, squeezing his sides, fingers edging on the brunette's hips.

Laughter bubbles through Warren's lips, and he bucks against him, a soft hum leaving his lips, and a quiet moan escaping Nate in the aftermath. "Too early for  _you_." Warren inquired, licking his neck, and another noise erupts from his chest. 

Nathan didn’t think he’d ever love someone as much as he loved Warren.


End file.
